saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Price
Steelport |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Gang |Row 4 info = Westside Rollerz (Indirectly) The Rebels |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Head of the Rebel Forces of earth Soldier Mayor of Stilwater |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Saints Row: The Revenge (2014) |Row 7 title = Voice Actor |Row 7 info = Laura Bailey |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} :Note: This page will be rewritten. Mia Price is the head of a massive rebel group in the 2020s going up against the Saints Government on planet earth. She is the daughter of the late Westside Rollerz leader Joseph Price and great niece of William Sharp. She will appear in the Saints Row V DLC Saints Wars as a playable character. Description Mia is a 26-year old agent and trained assassin. She is the daughter of Joseph Price who was murdered by 3rd Street Saints lieutenant Bob Wilson - who would later become leader of the Saints and later enter into government. Mia's primary objective in life is to destroy the Saints for the countless lives they took, especially at the hands of Bob, and feels he has been let off for the crimes he had caused. Despite his rescue of humanity from the Zin Empire, she still feels he must be punished. Mia dresses in a blue leather biker jacket, donning a similar colour to that of the long gone Westside Rollerz. She teams up with many of the Saints victims and those wishing revenge, one of them being Dexter Jackson former friend of Bob. History During The Protagonist's raid on Joseph Price's mansion, Mia (aged 8) managed to hide whilst he slaughtered Westside Rollerz members. She later escaped the mansion after the massacre to go and find her father, but he was later murdered by the Protagonist. Whilst wandering the streets she was chased by a perverted homeless gang, but was rescued by Ultor executive Dexter Jackson who had later left behind his life at the 3rd Street Saints to go straight. He took her in and raised her and enlisted her into a school. Mia and Dex went into hiding in 2011 when the Protagonist reawakened from a coma. She began to take care of Dex in a botched assassination attempt on his life by an assassin working for Ultor under The Protagonist's orders. When Bob Wilson became President Mia plotted to kill him due to him winning the Adoration of the American people and the world, despite being a criminal. But this was averted when Zinyak launched an invasion of earth. :This deals with an alternative timeline to Saints Row IV and ignores events depicted in the mission "The Real World". Mia became part of a massive rebel unit fighting against the Zin attackers. But when Bob defeated Zinyak and took over the Zin and created peace with the earth, this further caused people to love the Saints, later creating a worldwide Saints Government. This angered Mia further, now that her father's killer had completely dominated the earth. She then came with a plan to form a massive group from victims who lost loved ones due to the Saints activities. Dex joined in as an adviser to Mia's new organisation and she also enlisted upon Donnie Wong who had been harassed by the Saints. Donnie dotted on Mia as she was the daughter of Joseph - his friend - and was glad to help and that the fact he was cut from Saints Row IV. Mia began a plan to take down each of Bob Wilson's friends one at a time, as he did with previous gang members to achieve his goals. She captured Shaundi and tortured information out of her, but this led to Shaundi's death due to severe injury. After much fighting, Mia was challenged to square off with a super powered Bob at the Saint's Row district, where it all began for his life of crime. Mia manages to defeat Bob and eventually kills him. Feeling satisfied she allows remaining Saints to live and signs a treaty to free the earth from the Saints grasp. In some honour - due to avenging her dad's death - Mia allows a burial for Bob Wilson. Mia later becomes Mayor of Stilwater and makes sure that gang violence shall not plague more lives. Known murders committed by Mia Price *Shaundi: beat her up during an interrogation leading Shaundi to die of her injuries. *Bob Wilson: faced off a super powered Bob outside the Saints Row Church however managed to defeat and kill him. Trivia *Mia's face, gender or race cannot be changed using any of the Image as Designed stores. Although customization still remains for the character, such as using a hair stylist to change her hair and also apply makeup, and her clothing can be changed as well. *She has a spitting image of her father Joseph, and dons similar glasses to him and attire. She also wears the Rollerz colours - blue. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Original Category:Player Characters Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Revenge